Traditionally, disc jockeys have been hired to host parties or other gatherings, such as at a bar, disco, wedding reception, and the like. The current way of setting up parties with disc jockeys has various problems and inefficiencies. For example, traditional disc jockeys must be present at the party in person, and the music that is available is limited by the number of compact discs (CDs), records/LPs, and other media the disc jockeys can carry with him or her. This also means that the availability of disc jockeys is limited generally to those disc jockeys that are within a reasonable traveling distance to the party location. Another problem is that the interaction between the party-goers and the disc jockey is typically limited where the number of people attending the party is large (e.g., hundreds of people) and/or the party location is spread over a large area such as a large auditorium. Yet another problem with conventional parties is that party-goers can often not communicate with each other very easily. This is especially true where the party is large and/or noisy.
There is a need for an improved entertainment service at parties and other gatherings, as well as a way for party-goers to more easily interact with one another.